Déménagement
by Totally-lesb
Summary: Mandy doit déménager à la campagne suite à une nouvelle lubie de sa mère. Sam l'apprend par hasard et se rend compte qu'elle ne veut pas que Mandy s'en aille...  Femslash


Chapitre 1 : Un projet concrétisé

Ça faisait à peu près un an que Janice avait ce projet fou dans la tête. Mandy s'en moquait même ouvertement, elle connaissait bien sa mère, elle avait toujours baigné dans l'argent et dans les grandes villes elle ne pouvait pas sur un coup de tête quitter Los Angeles sur un coup de tête ridicule pour partir avec sa fille ouvrir un gîte rural, c'est tout simplement impossible. Mais Mandy s'étonnait que sa mère continue dans son délire. Elle ne supportait pas qu'elle puisse lui faire ça. Elle qui a une notoriété ici, des amies, tout le lycée à ses pieds et qui vit dans cette ville magnifique où elle peut faire du shopping. Janice commençait à s'habiller comme une paysanne, parlait de senteurs des fleurs, de potager et de nature calme. Mandy en avait assez de cette soudaine passion qui l'obligeait à quitter ce qu'elle aimait tant. Elle en avait assez de Janice et de ses envies qui passent avant tout. C'est vrai quoi ! L'année prochaine Mandy aurait eu dix huit ans, elle serait surement allée faire ses études à l'université et elle aurait eu sa chambre là bas, seulement madame ne veut pas attendre et préfère lui gâcher sa dernière année de lycée. Elle doit annoncer à ses amies Caitlin et Dominique que c'est très sérieux, la maison est en vente. Elles paraissent désolées, pas au point de pleurer des litres de larmes, la conversation part vite sur autre chose, Mandy ne veut pas que cela se sache. Elle voudrait partir de manière soudaine, sans que personne ne lui fasse des adieux déchirants ou bien le contraire. Elle partira et créera ainsi la surprise générale. Les filles ont promis de ne rien dire.

Chapitre 2 : Un changement déstabilisant

Samantha se sent d'humeur mélancolique, elle s'ennuie. Aucun événement ne s'est produit depuis très longtemps et elle a l'impression d'être en panne d'essence. Tout ce qu'elle veut, toute la journée c'est rentrer chez elle et dormir. C'est d'ailleurs ce que sa mère lui reproche de faire sans arrêt. Sam déteste les reproches et quand Gaby se met à lui en faire elle a encore plus envie de dormir pour ne plus les entendre. Elle ne peut pas parler à ses amies puisque Clover ne l'écoute pas du tout, sans doute trop intéressée par sa propre personne et qu'Alex est en boucle sur cette compétition de roller. Sam ne peut pas non plus se défouler sur son ennemie puisque Mandy est bizarre, elle ne se comporte pas comme d'habitude et semble parfois mélancolique, le regard dans le vide. Pendant les cours elle regarde souvent par la fenêtre et Sam ne veut pas non plus allez trop loin et lui faire de la peine. Ça casse aussi le mythe de la belle brune populaire qui se fiche de tout et n'a jamais de peine. Résultat, Samantha empreinte seule la petite rue isolée qui la conduit jusqu'à chez elle. Mandy habite tout près de chez elle. Deux collègues de sa mère installent un panneau dans son jardin, ils saluent Sam d'un signe de la main.

« Qu'est ce que vous installer ? » demanda Sam

« A ton avis ! Une pancarte « à vendre » d'ailleurs il me semble que c'est ta mère qui s'en occupe »

Sam resta silencieuse et rentra chez elle en courant. Mandy vendait sa belle villa ! Etait-ce une question d'argent ? Et c'est donc sa mère qui allait s'occuper de la mettre en vente. Il fallait avoir un peu plus de précision, une fois arrivée Sam appela sa mère.

« Oui oui j'arrive ! » cria celle-ci en descendant les escaliers

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander » annonça Sam à bout de souffle

« Tiens donc, tu ne boude plus ! » remarqua Gaby

« Est-ce que c'est toi qui t'occupe de la vente de la villa Delaroyale »

« Oui ! Quelle opportunité en or ! J'ai toujours eu un second rôle dans l'agence et au bout de sept ans on me confie la villa la plus chère de tout le quartier ! Tu te rends compte Sammy ! »

« Oui c'est génial…mais dis moi où est ce que les Delaroyale vont aller maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles déménagent ? Hein, pourquoi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien moi ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude de poser des questions à mes clients » répondit Gaby en s'asseyant sur le canapé

Sam vint s'asseoir à côté, regarda sa mère avec des yeux implorants avant d'ajouter

« Pourrais-tu juste changer tes habitudes cette fois ? »

Gaby promit qu'elle essayera d'en savoir plus quand elle verra Janice demain.

Sam ne dormit pas de la nuit.

Chapitre 3 : Des regards appuyés

Mandy non plus n'avait pas dormi. Elle se réveilla les yeux surmontés de grosses cernes qu'elle tenta de camoufler avec du maquillage. Elle quitta précipitamment la maison pour ne pas avoir à boire le verre de calcium imposé tout les matins par sa « nouvelle » maman. Lorsqu'elle quitta la rue elle observa un moment le panneau « A vendre ». Elle aurait voulu le brûler et le voir se consumer petit à petit sous ses yeux. Les larmes naissantes lui gâchaient la vue mais elle avait cru apercevoir le nom « Gabrielle Simpson ». Elle se frotta les yeux et le lut à nouveau. Oh non ! Son secret n'allait pas être si secret que ça si jamais Gaby avait parlé de cette vente à sa fille. Pourquoi fallait-il que la mère de son ennemie soit agent immobilier. Pire l'agent immobilier chargée de vendre SA maison. Mandy se rassura en se disant que peut être Gaby n'en avait pas parlé à Sam. Ses réflexions la firent arriver en retard. Mais à deux mois de la fin des cours, le professeur ne lui dit rien. Par contre Samantha la suivait des yeux lorsqu'elle alla s'asseoir et ne cessa de la fixer. Toute la journée Mandy sentit son regard sur elle. Elle ne pouvait plus se rassurer…Gaby en avait déjà parlé à Sam. Mais étrangement la rouquine l'avait gardé pour elle puisque ses amies ne changeaient absolument pas d'attitude. Avant de rejoindre les vestiaires, en sport Mandy pris Sam par le bras tandis que personne ne regardait.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Je…n'en ai aucun » répondit Sam visiblement embarrassée

« Alors quoi, qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? »

Samantha devint alors rouge tomate, elle bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Elle voulut dire quelque chose de gentil à Mandy avant son départ on ne sait où. Mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge et elle n'y parvint pas.

« Ecoute…ta mère à dû te dire pour la vente de ma maison. »

« Oui » répondit Sam

« Pas un mot, je ne veut pas que ça se sache d'accord ? »

« Je ne dirais rien » jura Sam

« Si ça se sait je serais que c'est toi de toute façon »

Sur ce Mandy lui tourna le dos. Sam aurait voulu lui demander où est ce qu'elle allait partir mais elle n'allait pas risquer une réplique cinglante de Mandy alors que sa mère allait peut être le lui dire.

D'ailleurs, justement. Pendant ce temps Janice discutait avec Gaby.

« Les propositions fusent, vous avez vraiment une très belle demeure madame Delaroyale »

« Merci, mais j'en ai marre de cette vie superficielle »

« Oh, vous allez à la campagne ? »

« Oui ! Là où j'ai grandi parmi les marguerites, l'air pur et l'herbe verte ! Fini tout cet argent. Et je veux éloigner Mandy de tout ce luxe inutile, je veux qu'elle découvre les valeurs de la campagne ! J'ai bien peur qu'elle soit corrompue par cette vie de luxe. Elle dépense, pense à son apparence, ne jure que par la ville…il faut que ça change ! »

« Ah bon. »

« D'ailleurs si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je mettrais un chapeau de paille, un short et un T-shirt c'est ma fille qui trouve ça ridicule et qui désire que je mette mes tailleurs au moins les derniers temps où l'ont vit ici. »

Janice n'était pas réservée du tout, Gaby n'avait même pas eut à lui poser de questions et il était maintenant difficile de la faire partir.

« Dîtes moi Gabrielle, seriez vous d'accord de venir m'aider pour le déménagement »

« Bien sur, je peux bien vous rendre service »

« Merci beaucoup ! Je veux prôner les valeurs de l'entraide c'est pour ça je ne veux surtout pas engager de déménageurs, alors samedi ? »

« Oui, c'est ça, Samedi » soupira Gaby

Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas su dire non.

Chapitre 4 : Un départ imminent

Le soir même. Gaby raconte tout à sa fille. Sam est choquée, elle ne savait pas que Janice avait cette idée en tête depuis longtemps et cela impliquait que Mandy partirait loin…

« Maman je t'en supplie est ce que tu peux faire traîner la vente ! S'il te plaît, je t'en prie ! »

« Pourquoi le veut tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec cette Mandy »

« S'il te plaît ! »

« Non je ne peux pas Samantha, c'est mon travail. De toute façon le départ est inévitable et il faut que j'ai ma promotion »

« Mais…mais…maman j'aimerais lui dire au revoir ! »

« Tu as tout le temps de le lui dire cette semaine, elles partent Samedi soir. »

« Quoi ? Mais maman non ! Ce n'est pas si simple. On est pas censées être amies…mais je ne…enfin…son départ me fait quelque chose tu vois. »

« Eh bien tu auras toute la journée de Samedi pour lui dire au revoir ! Ton idiote de mère n'as pas osé dire non pour l'aide au déménagement » soupira Gaby

« Ben, pourquoi de l'aide, elles ne peuvent pas engager des déménageurs ? »

« Non, d'après Janice l'entraide est une valeur, elle ne veut plus de cette vie superficielle. Moi ce que je dis c'est que cette entraide est une corvée qui me dérange plus qu'autre chose ! »

« C'est ridicule »

« Oui, mais bon. Tu viendras puisque tu semble si déterminée »

« Oh mais ! »

« Pas de mais de toute façon je ne te laisserais pas seule »

« Maman j'ai dix sept ans »

« Je sais mais même. Plus vite je suis débarrassée mieux c'est, j'aurais du dire non, j'aurais du dire non je le savais ! »

Sam monta dans sa chambre un peu stressée. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire demain ? L'adieu était extrêmement difficile, comme si elle avait à quitter quelqu'un de proche. Sauf qu'avec quelqu'un de proche, on n'a pas peur de lui dire qu'on l'apprécie et qu'on veut le revoir. Allez dire ça à votre ennemie de toujours.

Chapitre 5 : La contemplation

Le vendredi fut le dernier jour « normal ». Plus rien ne sera comme avant. Et pas que pour elle. Mandy est la fille la plus populaire du lycée, le modèle. Comment ferons les moutons de panurges et autres journalistes du lycée sans elle ? Et comment fera Sam sans Mandy. Il lui était arrivé plus d'une fois de la regarder et de se dire que malgré son caractère sarcastique et ses grands airs de riche beauté c'était la plus belle fille qu'elle avait rencontré de toute sa vie. Non seulement par sa beauté évidente mais aussi par ses petites manies et détails comme son grain de beauté au coin de l'œil ou la manière dont ses cheveux retombaient lorsqu'elle se concentrait sur son exercice et, elle l'avait découvert récemment, son regard lorsqu'elle regardait par la fenêtre et que le soleil éclaircissait ses yeux violets. Elle n'avait jamais vue personne avec des yeux violets si ce n'est Mandy. De plus, le soleil n'éclaircissait jamais ses cheveux qui étaient d'un noir très foncé, un noir profond. Sam la fixa encore pour garder encore son image dans son esprit. Mandy a une grande place dans ce lycée. C'est sur que ça fera un vide.

Le dernier cours fut le moment le plus difficile. Mandy accompagnait la mélancolie de Sam car elle semblait attristée. Elle se retourna vers Samantha plusieurs fois mais détourna la tête dès qu'elle vit que celle-ci la regardait aussi. Chacune avait peur du regard de l'autre. Chacune avait peur de savoir que ce regard serait le dernier. Sam savait qu'elle verrait Mandy samedi mais elle ne partagerait plus son quotidien.

« Excusez moi madame, puis-je allez aux toilettes s'il vous plaît ? » demanda Mandy

La prof accepta. Elle partit en traînant un peu, lançant un coup d'œil furtif à Sam, étonnée que Mandy ait demandé la permission.

Chapitre 6 : Mandy démotivée

Sam eut du mal à se dire qu'on était samedi et qu'elle allait passer la journée chez Mandy. Dans sa maison, qui n'est même plus sa maison. Elle verra ses affaires et son univers. Cette pensée lui fit un drôle d'effet.

Janice se réveilla de bonne heure et réveilla du même coup Mandy, ronchon.

« Debout ma chérie c'est le grand jour ! »

« Le jour le plus triste de ma vie et tu m'annonce ça comme si on allait à une fête »

« Cesse de te plaindre ! A la campagne tu perdras vite ces habitudes… »

« RAAH tais toi ! » cria Mandy en se cachant sous son oreiller

Janice soupira et ajouta

« Dépêche toi de descendre je ne veux pas que Gabrielle et sa fille te vois en pyjama »

« HEIN ? »

« Oui, elles viennent nous aider pour le déménagement »

Mandy bondit hors de son lit. Samantha allait arriver d'ici peu et sa chambre était dans un état affreux ! Les yeux encore rougis par les pleurs d'hier, dans les toilettes du lycée, en pyjama et totalement désemparée voilà ce que Samantha verra si Mandy ne se décide pas à ranger et à se préparer au plus vite. Elle cacha les sous-vêtements qui traînaient par terre dans son tiroir, rangea rapidement ses livres du genre

« L'homosexualité aujourd'hui »

« Poèmes de Sappho »

Ou autres titres explicites. Elle emballa ces livres dans un carton à contre cœur en ajouta d'autres plus classiques par-dessus et alla se coiffer, minutieusement. Elle se maquilla au mieux et mit sa plus belle robe. Ensuite elle mit la musique pour faire comme si elle n'était pas au courant de leur arrivée.

Gaby sonna à la porte. Janice ouvrit dans une tenue surprenante. Des sabots en bois, un sans manche marron sur un haut rose qui faisait assez touriste. Elle portait un pantalon en toile jaune délavé. Sam fut très surprise et la fixa longtemps sans le vouloir.

« Sammy ne reste pas là, Janice et moi devons discuter de modalités » annonça Gaby

« Oui, monte plutôt aider Mandy à ranger tout son bazar ! Moi j'ai déjà rangé une partie du salon. Mais elle boude » Janice roula des yeux

Sam monta timidement les marches. Elle entendit la musique. Elle n'osa pas déranger Mandy mais elle toqua sous l'insistance de Janice.

« Euh…salut…euh…c'est pour aider ma mère je… » Bredouilla Sam

« Je sais, amène toi » répondit Mandy en ouvrant la porte

Dès qu'elle entra dans la chambre Samantha fut éblouie par toutes les affaires de Mandy. Sa chambre était un peu en désordre mais la décoration était magnifique. Des petites bougies étaient disposées sur des étagères en verre. Elle avait un lit à baldaquin avec des draps en soie rouges ! Sur son lit était posé un ordinateur portable dernière génération. Il y avait aussi une télé à écran plat et une porte qui donnait sur une salle de bains personnelle, on pouvait y apercevoir une mallette de maquillage énorme et un jacuzzi avec sur le bord, un nombre incalculables de gel douche et autres produits de beauté. Une étagère se trouvait au dessus du lavabo et contenait un flacon de parfum et des cadres photos. Mandy seule puis avec Caitlin et Dominique, Mandy avec sa mère… Sans compter le balcon qui donnait sur la piscine extérieure et le dressing rempli de chaussures et vetements de luxe. Sam en restait coite, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer cet univers de rêve. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que Mandy s'était adossé au mur, dans un coin et qu'elle la regardait. Sam s'excusa. Mandy soupira et Sam vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Quand je pense que je vais perdre tout ce que tu voit là… »

« Tu va emmener au moins tes affaires non ? »

« Je n'emmène pas ma maison, je n'emmène pas cette ville et cette atmosphère particulière. Je n'emmène pas mon lycée… »

Je ne t'emmène pas pensa brusquement Mandy

Elle se reprit et ajouta

« Je n'aurais aucune occasion pour mettre tout ces vetements, je n'aurais pas de réseau pour mon ordi ni pour mon portable. J'ai l'impression d'être coupée du monde. Je ne pourrais jamais emmener ma vie » annonça Mandy qui en avait gros sur le cœur

Sam quitta la pièce et descendit près des mères.

« Que se passe-t-il ma chérie ? » demanda Gaby

« Rien »

« Mandy doit encore t'embêter elle a un caractère détestable »

« Non, elle ne m'embête absolument pas. Je voulais juste allez lui chercher un verre »

« Tiens prends donc de la citronnade c'est sa boisson préférée »

Mandy n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle s'était brusquement retrouvée seule. C'était toujours comme ça lorsqu'elle se confiait, la personne, ne sachant pas quoi répondre finissait par partir ou changer de sujet, à part sa mère qui lui disait simplement que ses caprices étaient puérils. Elle fut rassurée quand elle vit Sam reprendre place à ses côtés et lui tendre un verre de citronnade.

« Ta mère m'a dit que c'était ta boisson préférée »

« C'est vrai, merci » répondit Mandy en saisissant le verre, elle but une gorgée

« Je la déteste ! » ajouta t'elle

Elle cria tellement fort cette phrase que celle-ci fit un écho dans la chambre et même jusque dans le salon. Janice cria en retour

« Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie ! »

Mandy soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tiens tu as déjà commencé à emballer » constata Sam en désignant le carton de livres

« Euh…oui oui »

« Des livres, cool, je peux voir ce que tu aime lire ? »

« Non ! » répondit Mandy d'un ton sec

« Ah d'accord désolée » répondit Sam intimidée

« C'est que…ce n'est que ce qu'on lit en classe, ce n'est pas très intéressant » se rattrapa Mandy

« Tu n'as pas envie de continuer ? »

« Mouais, bof, toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Tu le fais exprès pour perdre du temps ? »

« Ça ne servirait à rien, avec ou sans mes affaires on y va dans cette cambrousse pourrie alors tant qu'à faire… »

« Ta mère partirait sans tes affaires ? »

« Oui, largement. Elle dira que j'avais cas obéir »

« C'est drôle je la voyais moins sévère »

« Ça dépends sur quoi, elle est à cheval sur des choses ridicules. »

« Tu veux que je range les bricoles ? »

« Oui, range la salle de bains, j'avais déjà un peu commencé »

Sam hocha la tête, Mandy mit de la musique et s'écria

« Allez ! Faut qu'on range tout au plus vite comme ça on aura notre après-midi. Hors de question que ma dernière journée ici soit morose ! »

Le mot « dernière » ternissait un peu la phrase mais le ton enjoué de Mandy avait motivée Sam qui rangeait aussi vite que bien. Parfois elle jetait des coups d'œil furtif à Mandy qui prenait un objet, le regardait longuement, soupirait puis le rangeait à contre cœur.

Chapitre 7 : Le portrait parfait

Samantha avait presque fini de ranger la salle de bains, il ne restait plus que les cadres. Elle s'attarda sur celui où on voyait Mandy seule. La bordure rouge du cadre accentuait la noirceur de ses cheveux. Les rayons du soleil éclaircissent ses yeux comme quand elle regarde par la fenêtre. Ce sourire propre à elle-même, son maillot de bain dernier cri. La piscine en arrière plan rappelle des souvenirs à Sam. Quand elle y allait avec Clover et Alex et qu'elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps souple et élancé de Mandy. Quand Clover enrageait que les garçons la regardent. Sam contempla longuement le cadre puis s'apprêta à le ranger mais aussitôt qu'elle eut voulu le poser dans le carton, elle eut l'impression qu'elle oubliait peu à peu la photo et ces petits détails. Or, elle ne voulait pas l'oublier, cette photo était le souvenir qu'il lui fallait, elle caractérisait en tout point Mandy. Sam regarda autour d'elle et après s'être assuré que Mandy ne la regardait pas, retira la photo de son cadre et la glissa dans son sac. Ainsi Mandy pourrait croire que la photo a volé quelque part. Et peu importe, elles ne se reverront sans doute plus jamais. A défaut d'emmener Mandy, Sam voulait au moins d'elle un souvenir concret pour ne pas oublier son visage.

« J'ai fini la salle de bains » annonça t'elle en rejoignant Mandy

« Oh déjà, aide-moi pour mes vêtements alors »

Il suffisait que Mandy parte et que Sam se montre un peu plus douce pour que les deux filles se parlent normalement. Peut être était-ce aussi le fait d'être seules.

Sam pliait avec minutie et application les affaires de Mandy, elle le faisait pourtant assez vite ce qui étonnait la brune.

« Ouah ! Déjà ! » S'exclama t'elle

« C'est ma mère, elle est hyper manique, c'est assez énervant d'ailleurs. Je déteste faire le ménage mais si tu le fais pas ou mal attention, elle te traque »

Mandy ricana et répondit

« Ma mère c'est des périodes, ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps, espérons que sa période campagne finisse vite… »

« Oui en effet, espérons le »

Quelques secondes après la réponse de Sam, Mandy se mit à rire.

« Bref, allons manger ! »

Mandy entraîna Sam hors de la chambre et glissa sur la rampe d'escaliers tandis que Sam descendait sagement les marches.

« Vous avez déjà fini avec tout ce bazar ! » s'étonna Janice

Mandy fit grossièrement semblant de rire et Janice soupira.

« Nous avions fini de ranger mais Gaby voulait absolument faire les poussières et le nettoyage ! » s'exclama Janice

Sam et Mandy échangèrent un regard complice en rapport à leur discussion de tout à l'heure, dans la chambre.

« Euh…maman comment on va faire pour transporter nos affaires dans notre nouvelle épave mh ? » demanda Mandy avec un plaisir sadique

« De toute façon moi je n'emporte pas tous ces vêtements superficiels, je ne mettrais plus mes tailleurs ni mes robes ! Je vais tout donner à Emmaüs »

« Mais ça va pas ! T'es givrée ! Des robes Dior, des tailleurs Chanel ! Des sacs Gucci ! Tu va tout donner pour t'habiller comme un épouvantail ! » S'emporta Mandy

« Mais voyons ! Nous allons vivre là ou le code vestimentaire n'a aucune importance ! »

« D'accord parfait, je m'en fous si tu as l'air totalement ridicule, tant que tu ne touche pas à mes affaires »

« Justement Mandy, on ne peut pas tout emmener dans la voiture »

« Quoi ! Non mais on a du fric ! Déjà que tu saoule pour qu'on déménage à paumé les pins maintenant tu veux me prendre mes affaires alors qu'on peut largement louer une camionnette pour tout prendre ! »

« De vraies valeurs Mandy c'est ça qu'il te manque »

« Toi alors avec tes vraies valeurs alors que tu te la joue égoïste cent pour cent ! »

« Mandy ! Tu ferais mieux de te regarder dans une glace de ce point de vue là ! »

« Ouais eh bien je suis égoïste et je suis très bien comme ça, je l'assume et je ne fais la leçon à personne ! »

« Tu me fais de la peine » soupira Janice

« Oui parce que moi je suis heureuse de partir loin de tout sans mes affaires c'est sur »

« Je ne t'ai pas dit de tout laisser »

« Ben ! Encore heureux. J'ai le droit d'emmener ma brosse à dents hourra ! »

Un silence pesant suivit cette discussion animée. Tous mangèrent dans la « bonne humeur ».

Sam devait avouer qu'elle était d'accord avec Mandy. Elle avait hâte que le repas se termine tant elle se sentait gênée de s'être trouvée au milieu de leur dispute. Mandy mangeait rapidement, elle devait avoir hâte de partir. Sam l'imita en espérant qu'elle ne la laissera pas seule avec les adultes. Elles finirent de manger et Mandy fila rapidement dans sa chambre. Sam fut déçue qu'elle ne lui ai pas proposé de venir avec elle. De plus elle devait supporter les râles incessants de Janice.

« Oh j'en ai assez de ces caprices ! J'espère qu'elle changera bientôt…tu n'es pas aussi capricieuse toi Samantha ? »

Moi on m'aime comme je suis, pensa t'elle

« Euh…je ne trouve pas que Mandy soit particulièrement capri… »

« Bien sûr que si ! Non mais tu as vu comme elle m'a parlé ! »

Janice avait toujours été quelqu'un qui détestait être contredite et très peu de gens osaient le faire. Sam haussa les épaules et Janice continua sur sa lancée. Soudain Mandy réapparut avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, un sac à main, une magnifique robe sans doute de marque et des bottines. Elle était très jolie pensa Sam. Elle fut flattée lorsque Mandy l'entraîna dehors.

« On sort ! » cria t'elle simplement en claquant la porte

Après avoir marché un moment, Sam se décida à rompre le silence.

« Merci de m'avoir emmené avec toi »

« Je n'allais pas te laisser avec elle. Elle t'aurait raconté sa vie. Et à moins que sa jeunesse t'intéresse ou que ses lamentations sur moi t'amuses je doute que tu ais passé un bon moment »

« Non en effet je déteste qu'on me force à être d'accord »

Une fois dans le centre ville, Mandy semblait dans son élément, elle sortit la carte de crédit master platinium de son sac à main.

« J'ai pu planquer ça ! On va s'éclater » déclara t'elle avec un sourire sadique

« Tu va tout dépenser ? »

« Le plus possible. Pour finir en beauté. Viens on va dans l'autre rue »

« Laquelle ? »

« Celle des magasins de luxe ! J'y ai mes habitudes. Ils vont nous cirer les pompes à mort ! Allez viens »

Mandy devait être leur plus importante cliente vu tout ce qu'elle dépensait dans une journée.

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant un stand de milk-shake et en prirent un chacune. Vanille pour les deux.

Après cela Mandy s'arrêta dans une boutique Dior ou elle avait ses habitudes. Sam était éblouie par tout ce luxe. Gaby gagnait pas mal d'argent, assez pour s'acheter une maison aisée dans un quartier riche de Los Angeles. Mais une fois les factures payées et tout le reste il restait à peu près assez pour la nourriture, le cinéma, un peu de shopping et quelques petits plaisirs mais pas assez pour une ceinture de chez Chanel. Elle s'asseya en face des cabines pendant que Mandy essayait une robe. Les fauteuils étaient confortables et les vendeuses les regardaient avec des yeux doux. Quand Mandy sortit de la cabine, la robe lui allait comme tout : bien. Sam avait l'impression d'être en mode poisson rouge. Mandy ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir.

« Madame ! Faites donc essayer des robes à mademoiselle, je n'ai pas de budget » lança Mandy à une vendeuse

« Euh…ben désolée mais moi j'ai un budget » répondit Sam

« On s'en fout c'est moi qui paye » rétorqua Mandy

« Non, non vraiment ça…me gêne beaucoup »

« J'ai envie d'énerver ma mère plus j'en achète plus je dépense, plus je dépense plus ça l'énerve. Je te le demande comme un service Sammy chérie »

Ça faisait longtemps que Mandy ne l'avait pas appelée comme ça…Sam accepta. Elles sortirent de la cabine en même temps et se retrouvèrent face à face.

« Celle-ci est bien, mais je pense que la prochaine sera encore mieux » commenta Mandy en désignant la robe de Samantha

« Sans doute, moi je te préférais dans celle d'avant »

« Changeons nous alors, essaie la prochaine, je t'attends »

Mandy pris place dans le fauteuil où s'était installée Sam précédemment. Après un petit moment, Sam n'était toujours pas prête. Mandy alla voir

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Euh…c'est que j'arrive pas à atteindre la fermeture »

« Ah ok, bon je t'aide »

Mandy entra sans gêne, elle n'imaginait pas que la situation puisse gêner Sam.

« Ça doit te faire mal »

« De quoi ? » demanda Sam

« Ton soutien gorge, tu le serre trop »

« Ah »

Mandy le remit au deuxième cran et monta la fermeture de la robe.

« Tourne-toi » demanda t'elle ensuite à Sam

Mandy la regarda longuement et s'exclama

« Voilà c'est parfait ! On la prend ! Habille-toi vite, pas de robe chic sans les chaussures assorties »

Mandy se paya aussi des boucles d'oreille, une montre en or blanc et un sac à main.

Elles sortirent et marchèrent jusqu'au magasin de chaussures.

« Tu préfère quand elles sont ouvertes ou fermées ? »

« J'en sais rien, ouverte » hasarda Sam

« D'accord, moi aussi. Les collants tu préfère opaque ou transparent »

« Opaques avec la robe choisie je pense que ce sera mieux »

« Je suis assez d'accord et les autres se filent trop vite »

Sam approuva. Là encore, Mandy acheta deux paires au lieu d'une.

« Tu peux déjà pas emmener toutes tes affaires pourquoi tu en achète de nouvelles ? » demanda Sam

« T'en fais pas, je vais arriver à tout faire entrer dans la voiture, je ne jetterais que les vieilleries inutiles. Les autres affaires je les prends ! Ce sera un peu ma petite victoire à moi »

« Mince ! On va devoir rentrer il est dix huit heures »

« Ne me laisse pas si tôt Sammy chérie, j'avais prévu un restau »

« Toutes les deux ! Mais tu… »

« T'inquiète pas ils me connaissent très bien et je laisse toujours de gros pourboires, on rentrera sans problèmes »

« Ah parce qu'en plus c'est un restau chic »

« Oui, mets ta robe, on va s'arrêter dans une grande surface. On se changera dans les cabines et puis on mettra nos vêtements dans les sacs du magasin »

Elles firent ce qu'elles avaient dit, réservèrent en dernière minute puis se décidèrent d'aller se promener sur la plage.

« J'adore la plage mais je déteste les gens qui la fréquente habituellement » déclara soudain Mandy

« J'y vais souvent »

« Je parle des amoureux ridicules. Et je te tiens par la main, oh regarde ce beau coucher de soleil n'importe quoi ! »

« C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air assez idiots »

« Clover championne du monde ! »

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter de parler d'elle s'il te plaît ? »

« Tu as peur qu'on se dispute ? » demanda Mandy

« C'est pas ça, j'en ai juste assez qu'on m'en parle tout le temps. »

« Désolée je ne savais pas qu'on t'en parlait tant que ça »

« C'est ma mère surtout elle arrête pas de répéter que cette Clover est très bien, Clover la première ne parle que d'elle, au lycée je suis l'amie-intello-de-Clover. On ma parle pour me dire de dire à Clover quelque chose c'est un peu pesant »

« Oui, Dominique l'avait ressentie à un moment, elle s'est fait une réputation en étant froide avec tout le monde. Du coup c'était Dominique la dure et Caitlin se démarque avec ses compétitions de gym »

« Toute façon je m'en fiche, je ne sais jamais quoi dire aux autres. »

« Tu parles bien là »

« C'est vrai, surement parce que je sais que c'est pas grave si je dis rien »

En effet Sam savait que Mandy n'attendait sans doute rien d'elle. Elle prenait un peu tout avec nonchalance, se fichait des remarques désobligeantes comme des caresses.

« C'est vrai que les autres n'ont pas vraiment les mêmes centres d'intérêts que toi » remarqua Mandy

« Et les intellos que je côtoie n'ont aucune personnalité »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, ils font ceux qui savent tout comme ça mais il ne suffit pas de dire « j'ai lu que » pour être intelligent, ils se contentent de répéter comme des robots ce qu'ils ont lu mais n'ont aucun point de vue, aucun regard sur ce qu'ils lisent »

« Ils sont en leçon permanente »

« Dommage que tu ne lises que les bouquins du lycée, la plupart sont froids et formels. Il y en a des mieux »

Mandy aurait voulu protester mais elle se souvint avoir dit qu'elle ne lisait que les romans du lycée, elle n'allait certainement pas revenir sur sa position en avouant qu'elle lisait des livres lesbiens.

« C'est l'heure » remarqua Mandy en regardant sa montre

Sam et Mandy marchèrent dans la nuit à la douce lueur des lampadaires. De temps en temps l'une d'elle s'écriait

« Saletés de moustiques ! »

Ou d'autres remarques sur le même sujet.

Le dîner se passa plutôt bien. Elles discutèrent de choses et d'autres, de Janice, de Gaby, du lycée. Comme si elles venaient de faire connaissance. Samantha avait l'impression de passer la meilleure soirée de sa vie. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un moment aussi magique puisse être vécu avec Mandy, pire que ce soit grâce à elle que le moment était agréable.


End file.
